


time of sorrow

by Thelegacies116



Category: Original Work
Genre: #StopDrunkDriving, Car Accidents, Death, Drunk Driving, Funeral, Gen, Happy Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Love, Motherhood, Novella, Origin Story, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other, Pain, Sad and Sweet, Sobbing, Teen Pregnancy, Teenagers, worst nigthmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:01:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26339941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelegacies116/pseuds/Thelegacies116
Summary: A novel about two o the most powerful feelings in the world, love and grief.I saw the coffin disappear into the ground. I could hear the pastor continue the funeral, but I could not concentrate on what he said. The tears pressed on. I hugged the white rabbit stuffed animal close to my body. It had been her favourite. She never went anywhere without it, but now she was gone. The pain was unbearable, it was like someone had stuck their hand into my chest and ripped my heart out. As if someone, had broken every single bone in my body. My little girl, my whole world was gone. Taken from me in a split second.
Kudos: 1





	time of sorrow

I saw the coffin disappear into the ground. I could hear the pastor continue the funeral. But I could not concentrate on what he said. The tears pressed on. I hugged the white rabbit stuffed animal close to my body. it had been her favourite. She never went anywhere without it. But now she was gone. The pain was unbearable. It was like someone had stuck their hand into my chest and ripped my heart out. As if someone, had broken every single bone in my body. My little girl, my whole world was gone. Taken from me in a split second. 

I remembered that moment so vividly. It was Allie's birthday, we were on our way home to my parents to celebrate her. She had been bouncing around all day. It was almost impossible for her to sit still. We were only a mile away from my parent's house when it happened. The driver of the other car was drunk. I saw him coming and tried to dodge, but it was too late. He hit us.

The doctors did everything they could. But there was nothing to do. Her little heart stopped beating. The driver of the other car was my age barely 17. He had been to a party and was on his way home. He didn't think about how drunk he was. He just got in the car and drove.

Something wet and cold hit my arm. I turned my gaze to the clouds, Rain began to filter down but I did not care. It fell on my bare arms cool and soothing. It was like the softest feather against my skin. Tears rolled down my cheeks, mingling with the rain. Allie had always loved the rain. She loved jumping in the puddles. Or when we danced together in the rain. I could faintly hear my mother say to me that I would be soaked, but I did not care. It still meant nothing. There was nothing that mattered now. I felt empty inside. As if I were an old dead hollow tree. Nothing would change the fact that my daughter was dead. That was not fair. Allie was only four years old. She had barely managed to live. It was so unfair.

I do not know how long I, had stood in the rain before I felt someone put his arm around me. "It's going to be okay, honey," I heard my father whisper in my ear. I stood staring into the air. How Could it possibly be okay? I was burying my baby, my everything for fucks sake. All he had to say was that it would be okay. I wanted to scream at him, shout that he should shut up and let me be. But, what good would it do, it wouldn't bring Allie back. It wouldn't help anyone. Instead, I just nodded silently, laying my head on his shoulder. He hugged me. I closed my eyes. My head throbbed. It was as if someone had dribbled with it.

"It's time to say goodbye honey," Dad said gently. Say goodbye? How was I supposed to say goodbye to my only child?. I couldn't speak so I nodded. Tears streaming down my face. I walked slowly towards the open grave. I felt my heartbreak with every step I took. As I reached the grave I picked up a single white lily and tossed it onto the coffin. I felt ann agonizing pain go through me and I collapsed in front of the grave. I cried and cried until everything went black.

I woke with a set. I was shaking. Had it all been just a dream? My heart pounding my chest, it had to be a dream, she couldn't be gone. I got out of bed and practically ran down the hall to Allie's room. I stopped hesitantly at the door. What if it was real?, What if she wasn't there?

No, I thought. It was not real. But Allie was not dead. It couldn't be true. I took a deep breath and slowly opened the door. I had to see that she was safe. I tiptoed into her room. My heart still pounding in my chest from the nightmare. The fear that it was real was overwhelming. I stopped in front of her bed and breathed a sigh of relief. I felt relief flood through me. Tears streamed down my face. I bit back sobs.

Allie was safe and sound in her bed. Her long golden curls lay spread out on the pillow and she had a smile on her lips. She all looked like a fairytale princess. I sat on the edge of her bed and kissed her on the cheek. "mama", her small groggy voice sounded.

I gently hushed her. " Go back to sleep baby".

I felt her small hand on my cheek. " Why u sad mama?", she asked innocently. I smiled at her. " Mama just had a bad dream baby that's all", I answered as I smothered down her curls. She was quiet for a moment then said " I keep bad dream way", she pulled me down so I was lying beside her and then began singing for me. It was completely off-tune but it was still the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.


End file.
